The Other Weasley Girl
by PandaGirl95
Summary: Riley, the twin sister of Ron always is forgotten. Thats why she started ballet. When the Malfoys buy her dance studio, her scholarship may be taken away. When she returns to Hogwarts the following year, Riley isn't so lonely after all. 6th year.
1. Trouble Is A Friend

Hi! Welcome to my new story. I'm currently working on two stories at once so be kind to me. I didn't want this idea to be forgotten. So here's the first chapter. I'd appreciate if you didn't write flames. I like reviews a lot and I love getting private messages.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1- Trouble is a friend

* * *

My red hair was tightly tied up in a bun. I pirouetted across the black stage and spotted so I didn't run into the rest of the dancers in class. I looked at the clock and noticed that practice was almost over and I grimaced at that fact. After class I had to return home to our over crowded estate filled with my parents and siblings. I concentrated on my last move which was a relive and a throwback. I did it so beautifully until I groaned when I saw two familiar faces in the blue matted seats. One face was my twin brother and the other was that little twirp named Malfoy.

I thought to myself as I caught my breath from the dance. Why was he here? He didn't have a sibling in the class. He had no right being here.

"Alright ladies, you're done for the day." Mrs. Rosenthorpe dismissed us. "Good job all of you! See you next summer! Make sure you keep practicing over the school year."

I grabbed my bag and jumped off stage only to run right into Malfoy, who had always discriminated against my family.

"Oh, it's just a Weasly. I thought your family couldn't afford classes like this." Malfoy sneered.

"It's called a scholarship Malfoy." I responded to his rude comment.

"Riley, there you are!" My twin brother, Ron, ran up to for my defense. "Mum told me to pick you up. Dad got held up at the ministry."

"Isn't this lovely? The second set of Weasly twins." The blonde laughed.

"Why are you even here? Isn't creepy for you to walk in on a girls ballet class and watch? You don't have the right to be here!" I raised my voice.

"I have every right to be here. My family bought the place. And Riley, I have the right to take away your scholarship and sit in class and watch."

"Why would you buy a ballet studio Malfoy?"

"It's business Weasly." Malfoy said.

"You wouldn't take away my scholarship, I'm one of the more talented ones here that get the public to come to the shows."

"I don't want a Weasly dancing at my family's studio. The scholarship is making us lose money!"

"You vain little monster." I muttered. "Let's go Ron." I walked out of the auditorium and made my way to the portkey.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the small house we called home and made our way inside our cramped quarters.

"Riley, dear, how was ballet?" My mother rushed me to the long table already filled with food and my siblings. Everyone was talking at once which created a huge roar. Fred and George were finishing each others sentences and Herminoe and Harry were sitting by my younger sister Ginny. I had almost forgot that school was back in session tomorrow.

"Could have went better." I grumbled as my mother handed me a plate piled high with pasta. "I may get my scholarship taken away."

"That's not possible Riley." My mother assured me

"It is when the Malfoy's buy the studio out." I twirled spaghetti onto my fork.

"Well I'm sure we can dig up some money..." My mother looked unsure.

"Why would the Malfoy's buy out the studio and take away your earned scholarship?" Hermione turned to me, eager to find an answer.

"All he told me is that it is business." I looked down at my plate.

"Who's he Riley?" Harry joined in on the conversation.

"That blonde ferret we all love to hate." I mumbled.

"Riley, don't you worry, your father and I will find a way to pay for your lessons if the scholarship is taken away." My mother flashed a kind smile.

The front door flew open and in came my father who barbets same color hair as all my siblings and I.

"Hello!" My father greeted everyone as he grabbed a plate of food and sat down next to my mother. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up at work."

"It's alright." We all said in unison.

The rest of dinner, we discussed how we were going to spend our year at Hogwarts and how the twins joke shop was going.

Since the alley was destroyed by recent attacks, the alley had been a ghost town, but my brother's joke shop had been very successful and immune to the attacks.

Last time we went to the alley, The Malfoys were at the furniture store. Weirdly enough, Harry thought it was an "initiation." To be clearer, I bet he thought it was an initiation to become a death eater.

My parents almost didn't send us to school this year because of everything that was happening and because it was dangerous. But I talked them into letting us go, only because I wanted to graduate with my class.

As soon as my father and mother were done eating, they left us teenagers to mingle until bedtime. I was still upset about the studio but I only danced in the summers.

"Riley, stop looking so glum." Hermione rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't blame her for looking glum." Ron, my twin brother said.

"Thank you Ron!" I said sarcastically.

"Look, just stay away from him at school, then maybe he'll forget about it." Ginny suggested

"I'll try." I fumbled with my hands.

After our long discussion of the classes we were taking, I decided to get to sleep early since I had to wake up at the crack of dawn to get to the train.

***DRACO POV***

I laid on my bed staring at the blank ceiling thinking about how I was supposed to fulfill Voldemort's wishes. I didn't want to do it. Although I was determined to do it, everyone thought I'd end up just like my father, a failure. I wasn't one of those. I hated how everyone harassed me about my father being in Azkaban and how he was a failure.

Every thought in my mind flew around my head creating the most terrible headache. I thought about how the the dance studio was my family's now and how I had to take away Riley Weasley's scholarship. Oh, and the task Voldemort had given me.

With school starting up tomorrow, I knew I had to put up with Potter and his gang of friends and my ex-girlfriend Pansy who was still obsessed with me. I also had to come up with a plan to fulfill the task.

The odd thing was, Riley looked attractive at the studio today.  
**  
*RILEY POV***

I laid in bed, thinking about my dreams about becoming a professional dancer were going to end because of the incident at the studio today. I knew my scholarship was going to be taken away because the Malfoy's hated my family.

It was funny how I was the only sibling that didn't really have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Ginny always talked to me about how she and her boyfriend snog but sometimes fight to the point that it makes her cry. George and Fred had their girlfriends. Ron always had talked in his sleep about Hermione and Parcey was getting married to Fluer next year. I was the only one, who really didn't have anyone.

Oddly enough, the ferret who had always made fun of me looked amazingly hot at the studio today. Too bad he wouldn't think the same about me.

* * *

So I'm working on two stories at once so don't get mad if I don't update soon. :0

Comment if you want more. Suggestions if you want too would be helpful. :)


	2. The Return To Hogwarts

Hello and welcome back to my second story! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been UBER busy with school and a job interview. But, here I am. On my day off, typing up this chapter.

To be honest, I wanna skip ahead and write the romantic parts and stuff but this is epic and important. So HOLD YOUR HORSES and wait for the juicy goodness.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2- The Return to Hogwarts

The train ride to Hogwarts seemed to be endless. Since I wasn't part of Harry's group, I sat with Ginny, Seamus, and Luna. Luna was passing out the Quibbler and I just looked out the window most of the way there, trying not to think about Malfoy taking away my schlorship, but it just kept popping up in my mind and even made me lose sleep last night.

Dancing was my life. Dancing was the only time I could get away from my large family and my time to be free from the stress and lonliness. Everynight, my siblings would talk about girlfriends and boyfriends and I would feel left out. Everyone tended to forget about me until I brought home bad news.

After what seemed like eight hours, we arrived at Hogwart's platform and suddenly I thought of how I couldn't fail any of my classes this year like I did last year. If I did, Mother would probablly send a lengthy letter filled with strong words about how disappointed she was in me.

Once I was in the halls of Hogwarts I took a look at my class sceduale. I had potions first. The class I epically failed at. And some how, I got placed in Advanced Potions which I had no idea how I got placed in that class due to my O.W.L.S score.

I went to sit at the long Gryffindor table and began to eat the scumptous food that Hogwarts had prepared for us. Then I noticed, that Harry was missing. I turned to Hermione since my twin brother, Ron was eating like a pig.

"Hermione? Where's Harry?" I asked her.

"He said in the train that he was just going to get fresh air." She replyed, then turned to my brother and hit him with her book. "Would you stop eating? Our friend is missing?"

"Well, he's back..." I noticed Harry walking with Luna.

"Why is it that he's always covered in blood?" Ginny, my younger sister asked.

Just as Harry sat down, Dumbledore began his speech.

"Very best of evenings to you. First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff: Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to assume his old post as potions master. Meanwhile, the post of the defence against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape. As you know, each and everyone of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end their greatest weapon is you." (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, J.K Rowling.)

I turned my head to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy lulking and not smirking like his usual self. I found it odd.

After everyone finished eating, we all headed up to our common rooms and dressed for bed. Instead of goingto bed like everyone else, I stayed up and watched the flickering flame in the fire place. Mother was making me find a tutor in potions and history of magic so my grades didn't slip again. I didn't want to find a tutor, nor go to school. I wanted to be a professional dancer in which magic didn't really apply.

The next morning, I awoke ten minutes later than I should have. I rushed to get ready and down the stairs to get to advanced potions.

I was late, but the new potions instructor forgave me since it was the first day of classes.

The potions classroom was dark and smoky like I always had remembered. It was a bit chilly even with my robes on. Malfoy, Hermione, Pansy, and Lavander were some of the people in the class. Of course Crabbe and Goyle were in the class too. Everyone who seemed to torture me with their insults was in the class. Harry and Ron ran into the class even later than me.

"Now, everyone, grab a partner and get to work. The winners get a vile of Felix Felices." Professor Slughorn instructed us.

"What do we have to do?" I asked him.

"Make the instant death potion." He answered my question. "Now get to work."

Everyone rushed to grab a partner except me. Ron went with Lavander who seemed to beg him to be her partner. Harry went with Hermione because Ron was already taken. I was surprised that Pansy didn't go with Malfoy. But my current problem was that I didn't have a partner.

"What are you two doing? Your supposed to be getting a partner." Professor Slughorn told me and of course Malfoy who seemed to not want to be a part of this class.

"I don't have a partner professor." I told him honestly.

"Miss Weasley, it seems that you're in luck, Mr. Malfoy doesn't have a partner. Now, get to work you two."

"With all do respect Professor, I can't work with a Weasley." Malfiy sneered.

"Well, she doesn't have a partner. Now work with the young lady before the class ends."

I could hear Malfoy's groan as he made his way over to the cauldren I was at.

"Let's just get this done and over with." I told him.

"Let's," Malfoy seemed even more hostile than he was at the dance studio.

Malfoy of course wanted to do everything since he knew that I failed potions last year and he didn't want to risk the bad grade. He made me read all the instuctions, but the instructions seemed to be wrong.

"Are you reading me the wrong directions or you just don't know how to read?"

"I know how to read, Malfoy." I frowned.

"Then read the right directions." He sneered.

"Look Malfoy, I am." I held the book to his face. "They are the right directions."

"Do you need a tutor to read too, Weasley?"

"I don't. Now, can we just be nice to each other, for once? We're 16, it's time to grow up."

Malfy continued to try to cut the jumping bean-like object which seemed to jump whenever the blade of the knife would touch it's black body. I saw Malfoy growing more and more frusterated.

I turned my head to Harry who had already cut the bean.

"How did you do that, Harry?" I asked him.

"You smash it." Harry smiled.

"Try smashing it." I told Malfoy.

"The directions said to cut it."

I took my hand and clutched the knife's handle with Malfoy's hand still on it. I turned the knife so the blade didn't touch the object but made the smooth side of the knife smashed the black bean in an instant. This time, it didn't jump uncontrolably.

Malfoy turned to me in disbelief and looked into my eyes for what seemed like a couple minutes. All of a sudden he shook out of our freeze frame and continued to work.

"What's the next instruction?" Malfoy looked back at the cauldren.

I couldn't focus on the book or my words. I was still in shock from the last event.

"Its...Its...Its..."

"Perfect...One drop could kill all of us in a second. Well done Harry." Professor Slughorn annouced to the class. "Harry has won the Felix Felices."

Everyone in the class but the Slytherins clapped for Harry. Everyone was still frazzled from the challenging potion we had to make. Hermiones hair was frizzled up, so I was guessing Hermione ended up working by herself in the end. If I would have known that, I would have worked alone.

The bell rang and Malfoy rushed out of the classroom without any remark or any word. I ran up the steps to get to the door but he was gone in an instant and wasn't even in seeig distance.

"Good job Harry." I congratulated Harry as he put the Liquid luck in his pocket.

"Thanks Riley."

"Anytime." I slowly made my way out the door and out into the halls of Hogwarts, thinking about what happened in potions class.

I wondered if something would happen like that again.

I highly doubted it.

And there ya go. Short chapter and slightly boring to me but the next chapters are going to be better. PROMISE. As long as I get reviews and suggestions I can update faster than I did for this chapter.

The next chapter is called the Room of Requirement. Any guesses on whats going to happen or have any suggestions? Anything will be greatly appreciated. :)

Hugs to everyone who read this. You guys are amazing. Love to all! :)

See you next chapter? Review! :)


	3. New Findings

AH an update! I should have updated my other story first but I had a dream with my characters so I decided to update so I can get to the chapter that I wanna get to faster. This chapter contains a lot of information so I need you to bear with me and be patient for the best chapters. Wooo.

I just started drivers ed on Sundays and my play is in April so I'm a busy girl. So bear with me.

Heres chapter 3- New Findings

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my OC.

* * *

I laid in my bed, unable to sleep due to my bad case insomnia and thinking too much about today's events. I tried closing my eyes but I was unable to fall asleep. I thought for several minutes, debating with myself if I should go for a walk around the hallways. Even though it was forbidden to be out of bed and wander the halls at night, people did it all time without getting caught. I've done it multiple times but instead of the sleepless nights I had in the past, I wanted sleep, not spending the nights wandering around the halls each night. But I went against my will and decided to take a walk.

I gingerly lifted myself from the bed so that I made no noise to wake up any of my room-mates. I grabbed my wand and put a jacket on over my tank top and bed shorts.

I was insecure about of my body. I was average height but very skinny due to excessive dancing durings the summers. My legs were boney along with my torso. I was jealous of my younger sister,Ginny, who had bigger boobs than me. I also felt that she was more beautiful than me.

I made my way to the door with my long red hair in a frazzled mess. I opened the door carefully so that no creak would sound from the passage way to the common room.

No one was in the common room. It was unsurprising silent. I felt the magical painting's eyes peering at me as I walked to the other door leading to the vast, empty, dark hallways.

"Lumos." I muttered as the tip of my wand illuminated the hallway, just like a muggle's flashlight would.

I stepped slowly deeper into the hallways as I heard Nearly Headless Nick's voice chatter among some of the lady ghosts.

Within a few minutes, I had made it far past the Great Hall and some of the classrooms.

I continued to walk with my wand out to the front of me until I saw a doorway appear right before my eyes directly in front of me.

"The Room of Requirement." I told myself as I remembered last year, my fifth year at Hogwarts. My brother, Hermione, and Harry had formed Dumbledore's Army and we practiced almost everyday in the Room of Requirement until Umbridge and the Prefects caught us. All this remembering brought back vivid flashbacks from the Battle at the Ministry. I didn't want to think about them.

The room only came avalible to people who deeply required it. I questioned myself why a few times before I opened the door to the room.

I slowy entered the imense roon which was filled with old artifacts, old paintings, and other interesting items.

I made my way deeper into the room. I found record players, old looking papers, old wands, magic porteits, and many unknown items. Some of the larger items were protected by an ivory sheet.

As I drifted my way further into the room, I found a grandm empty space near a piano and antique record player. I smiled as I thought of what I could use the empty space for.

I swiftly ran to turn on the record player, the way my mother had taught me earlier in my life. A simple soft, piano melody probablly from the early 1900s filled the room with a relaxing tone. The beat of the piano made me want to dance and do ballet. Which is exactly what I did.

As I started to drift around the empty space dancing, I put my wand on the small table where the record player rested on. The record did skip every once in a while but it didn't stop me from dancing gracefully across the floor.

When the song stopped, I turned off the record player, feeling satifsfied. I grabbed my wand and slowly began to exit the Room of Requirement as my eyes wandered the room. When I found the door again, I left the roo, the quickly turned around to watch the door disappear into the night.

I pratically ran back to the common room because the sun was rising. If I wasn't in my bed by time everyone got up for breakfast, Lavender Brown would probablly tell the head girl and the head master and I would get in trouble.

Once I got back into bed, I closed my eyes and was able to drift to sleep. I felt satisfied after I danced and I could actually fall asleep at night. I decided that I would go to the Room of Requirement every night to dance before I went to sleep, but after my room-mates went to sleep.

The next morning, I made my way to my first class which was Advanced Potions with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. On the way there, we talked about our trip to Hogsmeade, which I had to miss out on because of my grades.

"Riley, don't worry. I'll get you some chocolate frogs!" Hermione offered.

"Not if Ron eats them all before we get back." Harry joked with Ron.

"Not funny mate!" Ron laughed, but looked offended.

At breakfast, Professor Dumbledore annonced that Hogwarts was going to have a Homecoming Ball, so boys were already asking their choice of girls out. I wasn't on of them.

I stepped into the potions room and caught a glance at Malfoy who was talking with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. I quickly looked away before Malfoy could catch me looking at him.

"Good morning students!" Professor Slughorn greeted his class with a wide smile on his face.

"Morning." We all grumbled in unison.

"Today, you will get in your partners you had yesterday and make the potion listed on page 45. Your stations are already set up. You have the whole class period. Now get started!"

I was sluggish moving my way toward my station where Malfoy was already located at.

"Oh, hello Weasley." Malfoy sneered at me.

"I have a name Malfoy." I looked down at my book. "I'm just going to be straight-forward and honest. What happened yesterday? You just ran out of class after you and I had a little...roma-awkward moment we had yesterday."

"I was in a rush."

"Miss Weasley, your mother had written me stating that you need a tutor in potions due to your grade last year."

After Malfoy heard this, he smirked then started to quietly chuckle.

"I don't need a tutor, I'm doing better this year than last year Professor. It must be the teacher." I made up an excuse.

"You and Mr. Malfoy look like you work well together so I'm assigning Mr. Malfoy as your tutor."

"No!" I shouted as Malfoy turned away from the cauldren, most likely to agree with me.

"Yes, you must Miss Weasley." Professor Slughorn told me. "You're mother wants you to get tutored."

I groaned and turned back to my cauldren and looked inside it. "Fine." I spoke into the giant pot.

"Good, now get to work."

When he left I spoke softly to Malfoy.

"I'm not going to need a tutor so just say you did and go on with your life."

"I like that idea Riley." Malfoy admitted.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Whats the next ingredient?" Malfoy asked me.

"Skin of a fenny snake." I handed him the skin of the snake. He then dropped it in the cauldren. After he dropped it in, the liquid sizzled and steamed.

I looked up at Malfoy, who was taller than me. He looked sad. Not his usually cocky self. It was odd. I noticed in the Great Hall at dinner that he just looked down at his food instead of laughing along with his friends.

"Riley, what kind of candy does Ron like?" Lavender Brown came up to me with her notebook and pen ready to take notes on my brother who she was crazy about.

"He likes any kind really. I really don't know, I'm not my brother's keeper. What else do you wanna know?"

"Well..."

"I was joking. Don't you have a potion to finish?"

"Right..." She walked back to Ron who was busy stirred the substance the the cauldren.

"Gosh, she can get so annoying. She is pratically obsessed with my brother." I whispered.

"Who would even find you're brother attractive? He's a Weasley."

"I take that to offense, Malfoy."

"Well it's true."

"Oh shut up. You're so ignorant!"

He looked down at me and smirked. Then turned back to the cauldren. And when class ended, he left again in the same rush he was in yesterday.

I stood confused and grabbed my bag and ran out after him. When he saw me, he walked cooly back to me and grabbed me by the arm and pulled my back into the potions room.

"Look Weasley, I'll tutor you just meet me at the Great Hall at 11 o'clock PM."

"Why so late?"

"So my friends don't see me."

"Embarassed to be with me?"

"Yes. You're a Weasley. You wear hand me downs and you're a ginger, and a blood- nevermind."

"Fine. Look, there's this room I'm starting to go to and it's pretty hidden so if you just wanna go there..."

"Perfect. No one will see! And I can get my stuff done while you do whatever it is you do in this room."

Malfoy then left and caught up with his friends.

"I guess I'll see you then, then..." I called out to him.

Great, what did I get myself into?

End of 3rd chapter! YAY!

Next chapter takes place in the room of requirement and then I'm thinking Hogsmeade (Riley sneaks around to get to go on the trip) and then I'm hoping to develop a romance with Draco and Riley. Sooo comment, review, suggest whatever you will like. I REALLY need suggestions. I like writing what my readers like to read. :)

Review please :)

Thanks for reading!


	4. More Than What Meets The Eye

Ah! Hello. I haven't updated in a while so I'm really sorry about that. Between drivers Ed, the musical, tests, school, social life, and role playing on Twitter, my life has been super busy. I've written up to chapter 7 so during spring break, hopefully I can find the time to update my two stories. Well, here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 4- More Than What Meets the Eye

Once everyone was in bed, I snuck out of the dormitory like the night before. I was running a bit late since it was 11:10 and Malfoy said to meet him at the Great Hall at 11:00.

my wand was extended out in front of me with the Lumos charm illuminating the halls once again. When I got to the Great Hall, Malfoy was already waiting for me.

He was wearing a black suit, buttoned down the front in a nice, clean row. He wasn't smirking or grinning, he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and frowning.

"Sorry I'm late. Hermione kept me for…girl reasons." I laughed. "I'm surprised you aren't in pajamas at this hour."

"It's okay…Now where is this room you were talking about?" He sneered.

I felt way underdressed considering I was in shorts and a tank top so I was able to dance. Malfoy didn't seem to care in the matter.

"Follow me." I turned to the right and led him to where the door appeared for me the night before.

"Do you really need a Lumos charm, Weasley?"

"Yes I do, Malfoy. I don't want to trip over anything and break my ankle."

Malfoy lagged behind me as I ran to the wall where the door appeared right before our eyes. Once Malfoy was at my side, I continued walking towards the wall and opened the door that had appeared.

"If you remember from last-"

"I know what it is Weasley! Just get inside." Malfoy whisper-yelled at me.

I obeyed his orders and opened the door and saw the same objects as I did last night. I put my bag down at a tall cabinet that seemed to be covered by an ivory sheet, and then I ran to the empty floor space where I had planned to dance.

Draco P.O.V

Where in the bloody hell was she going? I planned to tutor her and she just ran off into the vast room like she ran the place.

"I thought I was going to tutor you, Weasley. Where are you?"

"I'll be back in about…umm let's say five minutes. Just wait by my bag."

"Fine. Just don't be late this time."

I walked over to her bag which was by some tall item underneath a sheet. My curiosity stung me. I wanted to know what was under the sheet, so I took my hand and tore the sheet from the tall cabinet.

During the summer, my mother, aunt, and some of the other death eaters who worked with my dad showed me an exact replica of the cabinet which was in front of me.

"The vanishing cabinet." I thought to myself as my hand gently caressed the cabinet. Suddenly, I heard a soft, piano rhythm coming from the deeper end of the room.

I wandered towards the music and saw Riley, who was gracefully moving across the floor, most likely doing ballet. She was so graceful as she leaped into the air and her arms moved beautifully with the music.

"Draco, snap out of it!" I told myself. "She's a Weasley…a blood traitor."

When the music stopped, I quickly walked back to the cabinet so that she wouldn't catch me watching her dance.

When Aunt Bellatrix and mother showed me the cabinet at Borgin and Burke, they did tell me that there was a twin contained in Hogwarts which formed a passage between the two. My task was to fix this cabient so that the Death Eaters can get into Hogwarts without trying to get through the barrier.

"This must be it." I muttered softly to myself. "Weasel showing me this room happened to be a good thing."

I felt surprised and even more shocked. I made a last minute descion before she came back from her own little own world of dance: I was going to come back here...alone.

RILEY P.O.V

I skipped back to where Draco and my bag was. I saw him admiring the cabinant where I had put my bag by.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I admired the blackened wood work on the cabinant. . "This is amazing,,,I mean I've been here before but-"

"Is it possible for me to come here alone when I'm not tutoring you?" Draco cut me off.

"I think so... It opened for both of us so you should be able to get in by yourself. Why?"

"Just wondering." He was vauge about his answer.

I wasn't going to tell him that I came here every night though. He would ask me why I did and I would have to explain the whole story.

I sat down next to my bag ad pulled out a quill pen and a notebook, so I was ready to be tutored in potions.

"So where are we going to start?" I asked him as I opened to a blank page in my notebook.

He hesitated for a moment. "I really don't know, Riley. I've never tutored anyone before."

"Cause you have been too ignorant." I mumbled to myself so Draco wouldn't hear.

"To start out, what do you need help with?"

"Mostly measuring the ingrediants and such..." I frowned because his face didn't look too impressed.

"You know, potions is easy, Weasel." Draco smirked slightly.

"I have a same." I scoffed.

"Fine, Riley." He sneered my name.

"You know, respect would get you a long way..."

He ignored my comment completely and got his book out. "Measuring..." He thought for a second. "Usually I just eye it out until it seems enough."

"I don't get it. You're so good at I'm good at nothing." I frowned. "But I'll try."

"Well to explain that issue, I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley. There is a big difference. But I wouldn't say you're not good at anything."

"And what do you mean by that, Malfoy?" I slouched down and rested an elboww on my knee.

Malfoy smirked again in his long sleeved, black suit. His grey-blue eyes and platnum blonde hair stood out against the black complexion of his suit. None-the-less, his pale skin.

"Jusst a guess" He looked down at the book on the floor.

"Oh." I murmered as I grabbed a small cauldren and a bunch of liquid and small objects used to make poly juice potion. "We can start with poly juice potion. My brother and Harry used it once. I find it interesting."

"Weasel, I mean Riley, youre not going to ue it are you?" He sneered at my idea.

"No! I don't have the strand of hair like the book calls for."

\

Malfoy took the objects and liquids as I observed him making the potion. Everything was done perfectly. I sat in awe as I watched him make the potion.

"The book says the potion takes a month to brew, but it's a good example since you don't care to use it." He set down a wooden spoon he used for mixing the substances.

"Yeah...I guess. Can we meet here every Thursday?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked down as he started to clean up the mess the potion made. I started to help but we reached for the wooden spoon at the same time, making our hands touch. I jumped a took my hand back quickly, setting it in my lap.

"Sorry." I muttered as I grabbed my bag.

He stayed silent as I grabbed my bag and stood up. He handed me the spoon and I shoved it in my bag.

Malfoy hesitated for a moment but finally spoke up. "Next time we meet, we will discuss whats going to be on that test he's giving us on Friday. Hopefully with my help, you will pass it."

"Maybe with your help, I will."

"Don't play dumb with me, Riley."

"I'm not...I actually need your help in potions."

"Heres something that could make it easier for you." Malfoy got closer to me and looked down at me. "Think of it as you're dancing. One wrong move can ruin the whole thing and one right thing can make it work out beautifully."

I took a tiny step back as he said that. "How do you know so much about dance, Malfoy?"

"My family owns your ballet studio." I could tell he was lying due to the years of schooling with him.

"Liar." I frowned.

"Even if I am lying, I wouldn't tell a girl like you my secrets." He scoffed.

"Let me guess...you danced before!" I hid my laughter as I thought of him dancing.

"No! I'm not- nevermind."

"You're hiding something."

"Like I said, I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Be like that then. Later, Malfoy" I turned to walk to the door.

"Bye, Weasel-I mean, Riley."

I opened the door and then closed it gently, leaving him alone.

I ran back to the dorms but with a smile on my face this time. Although I was confused, I was still happy to think that Malfoy started to call me Riley.

Well, sorry for the wait... :)

.


	5. Test Day

I am super sorry for the long wait. Between moving, me braking my leg, surgery, and school my life has been really busy. But I have written some in my notebook...so I will be continuing this as much as I can and such. I'll keep this short and get to Chapter 5. Also, I can't wait for you to read chapter 8...and chapter 6...They are my two favorite. Anyway...CHAPTER 5.

I do not own Harry Potter...only my OC.

Chapter 5- Test Day

A week had passed since my first tutoring session with Malfoy. We had met in the Room of Requirement yesterday to study for the potions exam we had today.

As I walked to potions in the morning, I passed by Malfoy only to find out that he was ignoring me when he was around his friends. I sighed but then realized, he had always had tormented my family and ignored us when we tried to be civil in class.

I sat down next to my twin brother in potions and smiled at Harry and Lavender as took my seat.

"Bloody hell Riley! I thought you were going to be late _again_!" Hermione leaned in close and whisper shouted.

"I could have guessed that she was going to be late, she always is." Ron told her.

"At least I don't stuff my face at every meal and continue to eat for hours on end." I joked

Ron turned red and stayed silent as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked into the room.

"He is such a foul git, Riley." Ron whispered to me.

I hesitated for a moment, to think of how I could reply to that.

"To be honest, he is alright...He's tutoring me for this class."

"Why can't 'Mione?"

"Every time we try, I get distracted and Professor Slughorn assigned him to be my tutor."

"Be careful around him, Riley. He could be-"

"Just like his father, I know." I cut him off before he could say the rest. "But yeah, sure. Fine. I'll be careful."

Professor Slughorn walked in suddenly and silenced the loud talking from all of the class.

"As you all know, you have an exam today." He began as he started to pass out the test. "You have all of the hour to complete it. Best of luck."

I picked up my quill and read the first question carefully.

"What is another name for liquid luck?" I mumbled quietly to myself. "OH! Felix Felices!" I remembered then wrote the answer in the blank space.

Each question tended to get easier and easier to me except the practical portion of the exam. The written part was the easiest.

I slowly started to pour different liquids into my cauldron. I stirred it just as Malfoy instructed me to. The potion began to steam perfectly until it started to boil and over fill. An ear piercing scream sounded from my room mate, Lavender.

"Miss Brown, it's a harmless potion. Miss Weasley, clean up the mess." He looks up from his desk.

I had just realized that I had failed the lab portion of the test. I eyed Harry, who was trying to hide his laughter along with my brother. Hermione shook her head as she tried to finish the test. Malfoy looks down at his test and smirked at his paper.

I went over to get a mop and started to clean my potion spill. I mopped up the mess and then returned to my desk to work on Charms homework.

Soon after, class was dismissed and everyone turned in their tests with me lagging behind them to avoid all of the potential embarrassment. When everyone left the room, I slowly trudged my way out of the classroom only to have Parkinson shove me out of the way, making me drop all of my books.

"Watch where you're going, Weaselette." She walked backward so that she was looking at me. She laughed then turned around to face the front. "Oh by the way, nice mess." She walked off.

"Leave me alone, Parkinson..." I shouted after her, but she ignored my comment. I sighed and bent over to pick up my books, as someone also bent down to help me. As I pulled myself up, Neville had my herbology book in hand. He handed it to me and I put it back into my pile in my arms. "Thank you, Neville." I smiled and started to walk to my next class.

"Wait...Riley!" He shouted nervously. "I-I was wondering i-if you would l-like to go to the dance with me." He quieted down a lot and stuttered. He looked down nervously after he asked the question.

I looked around at my surroundings and the students around me. I liked him as a friend, not a dance partner for a formal dance...none the less, as a date.

"Neville, I wasn't planning on going."

"Why not Riley? You love dancing. You tell me that all the time." He looked let down.

"I-I-I have to go study...for potions. You saw that accident back there." I lied. I was really going to go to the Room of Requirement by myself. "I'm really sorry, Neville. I just have to pass that class."

Neville nodded and waved. "I'll see you around then, Riley." He smiled slightly and started to walk away slowly. I did feel bad telling him no, but I only liked him as a friend and only that.

I started to walk to Muggle Studies but then halted when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Weasel." The voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. The voice belonged to Crabbe who was accompanied by Malfoy and Goyle.

"Don't call me Weasel." I stepped back as they took a step towards me.

"But you _are_ a Weasel!" Goyle made the issue worse.

"That accident in potions was pretty hilarious. I should have known that a Weasel would mess up on such a simple potion." Crabbe continued on.

"Like you could do any better. Just stop it please...I have to get to my next class which happens to be on the other side of the school." I glanced at the clock.

"I have to get to class!" Malfoy started to mock me with a harsh look on his face.

All of a sudden, Ron grabbed me by the arm and pushed be aside.

"Look Malfoy, my sister has a hard time in potions. So leave her be."

"Oh look, Weasels are working together." Goyle's laughter was loud and echoed through the empty hallways.

"Riley, lets go." Ron pulled me away from the three bullies.

"They don't bother me, Ron." I told him flatly.

"They could hurt you."

"I doubt they would hurt a girl." I smiled.

In the Great Hall, I sat down next to Harry, who looked busy looking through his old, victimized Advanced Potions textbook. The book had a bunch of writing in it from what I saw from taking a quick peak at it.

"That ferret..." Ron muttered as he sat down. "Calling my sister Weasel and making fun of her for the potions accident."

"I told you it was fine! I'm used to it by now." I laughed. "He doesn't bother me."

"And you want to be tutored by that git?" Ron counter argued.

"Riley, you're getting tutored by Malfoy?" Ginny sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Professor Slughorn assigned us. Don't look at me." I put my hands up in a mock surrender.

"You could have told him that you didn't need help." Ron ate part of his sandwich.

"Look everyone, I tried but Slughorn insisted." I sipped my pumpkin juice.

"That professor..." Ron laughed.

"I only get tutored on Thursdays, so it's not everyday."

"Just be careful." Harry didn't look up from his book that he was way too fascinated in.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise. Maybe if you actually talked to him, you wouldn't hate him as much as you do."

"You are completely mental, Riley." Ron opened his textbook and began reading it.

I knew I was all along. The thing Malfoy told me the other night made me see that heart he had...the one that no one else saw.

Well, there is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it...Next chapter is much longer and brilliant. But I will give out no spoilers. :)

Comment, review, and send in any suggestions you have:)


	6. Not Alone

Hey there. This chapter is 10 pages in my composition book...It took forever to type. I don't have much to say except...thanks for the review and such and here is chapter 6 of The Other Weasley Girl.

I do not own Harry Potter...just the OC.

Chapter 6- Not Alone

"You look gorgeous Lavender." I assured the light brown haired girl, looking in the mirror for what seemed like forever. She wore a light pink dress with a matching bow in her hair.

"I just want Ron to think the same."

Lavender has been crazy about my brother for the whole start of the school year. He has all that she had been talking about it for the past two months that school had been in session.

I cringed slightly and put down my notebook, sitting up to talk to her. "I'm sure he will Lavender."

"Oh...okay fine Rye. If you think so." She told me, grabbing my shoulders. "Why aren't you going? It's going to be so much fun!" She let go of me and jumped up and down.

"Sorry...I have to study for potions." I groaned, holding up my textbook then threw it down back onto the bed.

"Its a Saturday night, Riley!" Lavender whined.

"Just go have fun."

"Fine." She huffed then walked out of the door and then closed it behind her, leaving me alone in the dorm. I did a last minute check around the dorm and the common room before sneaking out of the portrait hole and out into the empty hallways.

I sighed in relief and started my way to the Room of Requirement.

The door appeared for me, as it did before and I entered the room practically skipping to the empty floor space I had been before. The record player was in it's original place, so I turned it and started to move gracefully across the wooden floor.

The breeze while I turned and twirled around made me feel free as the simple music sounded from the antique record player. When I danced, I felt my stress, nightmares, and fear go away. Dancing made me feel happy and relaxed, unlike potions class.

Mid-dance, I suddenly heard the door open. I automatically stopped in my place.

"Who else could get in here?" I whispered to myself.

Then, I heard foot steps echo over the music. In response, I ignored turning off the music and silently ran over to hide behind the large black, wooden cabinet Malfoy and I had sat in front of us when he tutored me.

I sat down, back against the cabinet and knees up against my chest. My wand was "at the ready" in my hand, just in case.

DRACO POV

I walked into the room of requirement with a frown on my face, rather than my usual smirk. The small grey bird was jumping around in my hand wildly.

Music was playing softly as I walked into the room carefully, full knowingly I was alone. The music reminded me of my mother's records that she used to play when I was younger.

When I found the vanishing cabinet, I opened it slowly, with a loud creaking noise sounding from the doors.

After the cabinet was open, I set the bird down and then quickly closed the door, muttering the spell to make the bird disappear or vanish to the sister cabinet at Bourgen and Burke.

When I looked at my hand, a light, white-grey feather was stuck onto it. I held it up to the dim light to examine it more closely. I then heard a thump, signaling that the bird was set back. I quickly opened the door again and discovered that the previously lively bird was lying dead on the flat, wooden surface.

Pain struck me , for I felt like a murderer. But I had to do the task. He chose me. He trusts me. I was trained for hours to do this... If I didn't do it... _he_ would kill _me_.

RILEY POV

Malfoy was the one to walk into the Room of Requirement! And he was using that cabinet...

Questions flooded my mind, wondering why he was in here. But then, I actually heard him crying. I stood up quietly and peaked in front of the cabinet. He was looking down at the ground with tears staining his face. He took loud, ragged breaths.

"Bloody hell, you killed it." I whispered quietly, trying to make it so that Malfoy didn't hear.

"What? Who's there?" He took out his wand and peaked around the cabinany.

I quickly went to the other side of the cabinet so that he wouldn't see me. When he returned to the open doors of the cabinet, I returned to the back of the cabinet.

Then I sneezed.

Malfoy quickly looked behind that cabinet where I was hiding and because I couldn't hide fast enough.

"Weasel? What are _you_ doing here? Malfoy held his wand up to my neck, squatting down to my level when he found me.

"I thought I told you that I came her most nights. I hid because I thought you were Filch." I stuttered.

Malfoy put his wand away and held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me up off the ground slowly.

"Not at the dance? You're the last person I would think of that would miss a school dance, considering you love to dance so much." Malfoy admitted.

I took a moment to look at his eyes, red and puffy from crying but still the blue-grey, just like I remembered.

"Well you too! I figured that you would have went with that bulldog, Parkinson."

"We broke up ages ago." He told me flatly. "Didn't you have a date? I heard that Neville asked you."

"I said no. I lied to him and told him I had to study for potions. But I came here instead, obviously." I laughed to myself.

Malfoy hesitated for a quick second. "How long have you been coming here."

"Often, but I've never seen you here if that's what you're asking."

"How do you know that I've been coming here?"

"Well not you in particular, but I knew someone was since there were items misplaced."

Malfoy nodded. "To be honest, I have practically have lived here since you showed me this place. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't. I promise." I laughed again and started to head back to the empty floor to dance again. "Now, let me get back to my ballet." After I took a small step, a hand appeared on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Wait, Riley." Malfoy yelled. "Since we both missed the dance, why don't we make that up here."

Was it a dream come true? Draco Malfoy was asking me to dance and he called me by my first name.

"I don't know, Malfoy. I'm pretty sure that you are not the type to waltz."

"You would be surprised, Weasley. I'm pretty good at everything, you know?"

"Is this a bet?" I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand on my hip.

"No. I just want to prove to you that I'm good at everything." He smirked as his eyes started to clear up.

"Let's see what you've got." I made my was to the record player and set it to a waltz tune, then made my way back to Malfoy, who was already in the vacant space waiting for me.

I looked down nervously as butterflies began to fill my stomach. He grabbed my waist and held me close. I put my hands on his shoulders the he began to take the lead of the waltz as he moved me across the floor gracefully.

Although I didn't look at him, I could feel him looking at me, smiling.

"Well, maybe I was wrong." I looked up to make eye contact with him. "You _can_ dance, surprisingly." I smiled as he lifted me up off the floor.

"I told you that I was good at everything, Weasley." He told me as he pulled me even closer to him.

"I didn't think you were the one to dance with a partner." I joked.

"Remember the Yule Ball during our fourth year? I learned then and also I learned back at home at the manor since when you're rich there's parties to go to. The Yule Ball was when me and Pansy were dating." Malfoy groaned at his own memory.

Our faces were close, along with our lips as the song ended. We stood there, staring at each other for a while then I struggled out of his arms as my heart pounded in my chest. The silence in the room just made that moment even more awkward.

"I should go..." I insisted as I grabbed my bag. "I'll see you around."

Malfoy followed me to the door to say goodbye. He looked down, most likely embarrassed from our close encounter with each other.

"Before I leave, I wanted to ask you something." I told him in a whisper.

"Well, what is it then?" The blonde responded.

"I was pondering this as we waltzed but why do you think the room opened for the _both_ of us?"

Malfoy hesitated, most likely to think of an answer.

"Maybe we are in both in need of this room. It is the purpose anyway. You need it for dance and I need it for...well personal things."

I looked down as I bit my lip and shuffled my foot nervously.

"Can we dance again?" I asked him, in somewhat of a nervous stutter. "I really enjoyed it and now that I think of it, I regret not going to the Homecoming dance."

"I guess we could, Weasley." Malfoy said as he took my bag and grabbed my waist as he threw the bag down.

We danced our way back to the empty space again as he used his wand to turn the music back on.

As we waltzed, our bodies gradually got closer and closer together, as well as our faces. When the music stopped, our foreheads were pressed together then suddenly, we attacked each others lips and kissed.

Not realizing it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying his soft lips caress mine. Finally realizing that I was snogging Draco Malfoy, I tore away from the kiss, then ran to the exit quickly, not looking behind me.

"Riley?" Malfoy chased after me, touching his lips in confusion. "Did we just..._kiss?_

"Afraid so. I'm sorry...Last thing you want is to kiss a Weasley." I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"Well...maybe that's the reason why the room opened for the both of us, at the same time."

"Excuse me?" I walked towards him again.

"Maybe the room opened because we needed each other."

"You don't sound like yourself, Malfoy."

"Riley, I haven't been myself in a while...I'm confused and frightened for reasons you should not know...But back there, you made me realize that you actually mean something to me."

"I'm glad you feel the same." I sighed. "I've liked you, for a while now despite the way you treated me. But I knew you would never want me, someone who is poor and a blood traitor as you so called it."

Malfoy pulled me closer once again and kissed me. "Lets keep this our little secret." He muttered against my lips coolly.

I kissed him back then pulled away from the kiss. "I really should go...but I'll keep this a secret. I'll see you tomorrow then." I smiled.

"I have work to do in here anyway. Good night, Riley."

"Night, Mal-Draco." I caught myself before saying his surname.

As I left the room, happy thoughts filled my mind. I actually had a boyfriend. One that I couldn't tell Ginny, Lavender, or Hermione about but Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend.

As for a moment, even though it felt so sudden, I thought that I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy, and that little thought despite what my brain said, was correct. I _was_ falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

WELL. A KISS! I hope you liked this chapter 3

Comment and Review my readers. I thank you for reading. Suggestions would be much appreciated too! :D

Thanks for reading!


	7. Katie Bell

Well, I have been on fire with typing my story up...only because I can't do much with my foot being in a cast. So here you go. Chapter 7 of this fanfic. I did a time skip, just in case you're wondering.

I do not own Harry Potter, just the OC.

Chapter 7- Katie Bell

For the past three months, Draco and I had been seeing each other in the Room of Requirement so we could be a couple in private so that all of Hogwarts wouldn't see us and question us. No one had even suspected that we had been dating for the period of time.

To be honest, I hated hiding our relationship, but it had to be done so that my family wouldn't cause trouble and that none of the Slytherins harassed me or Draco.

I even dreamed of him in my sleep. Draco was different than he was in school. In school, he was more lonely than previous years, but he was still the nasty cockroach but when him and I were alone, he was sweet, besides his once in a while slip ups.

The snow had just began to fall as Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I walked to Hogsmeade to grab a butter beer and some lunch.

When we sat down, Harry had seated us in a rather odd fashion. I sat next to Hermione, while Ron and Harry sat next to one another. Hermione turned around when she saw Ginny and Dean Thomas snuggling in a booth kiddy corner to us.

I looked at Ron, who seemed to be agitated because of the sight. "Bloody hell, get me out of here."

"Don't worry Ron. They are just cuddling." She turned to face him after she ordered the butter beers. She turned back around and eyed them snogging. "And snogging. If she was to see me and you snogging you wouldn't just expect her to drop everything and leave."

I looked over at Hermione who was now sipping her butter beer, just after the waitress had brought the mugs over. When she put the cup down, she had a foam mustache on her upper lip.

Ron turned around and looked at Hermione. "Hermione, you've got a little..." He motioned at his upper lip.

Hermione looked shocked and then suddenly embarrassed as she wiped the foam from her face. I tried to hide a slight snicker.

All four of us then turned at a door that was within the three broomsticks as it opened. The person who opened the door looked highly familiar to the four of us. It was Draco, walking towards the exit of the pub as he fixed his collar. He glared, worriedly us before walking out.

I shrugged unknowingly on what was going on. "I wonder why he was in that room..."

"Most likely up to trouble." Hermione finished her butter beer quickly.

All of a sudden, Harry stood up as Professor Slughorn walked past.

"Oh, Hello Harry." Professor Slughorn waved his glass in the air, spilling the substance on Hermione as I dodged the liquid. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger."

Hermione dismissed him with her hand and took her napkin and did the best she could, cleaning it up.

Slughorn began to walk away the halted. "I'm having a dinner party soon and Mr. Potter, I would be delighted to have you attend, along with Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and Harry smiled widely.

"I'd love to professor." Harry told him.

"Well then, look for my Owl." Professor Slughorn smiled and continued on his way, leaving The Three Broomsticks.

"You planned that didn't you?" Ron looked at Harry as he sat back down.

"I did...Dumbledore asked me to get to know him." Harry stated. "And I don't know why."

After finishing our lunches and drinks, we paid for the meal we departed from The Three Broomsticks, helping Hermione out of the door.

The four of us walked down the narrow, snowy pathway as Katie Bell walked by looking determined, holding an object wrapped up in black cloth with her friend.

I didn't pay any attention to that scene until I heard an ear piercing scream. The four of us ran up to her friend quickly as Katie laid lifeless on the ground.

"I told her not to touch it..." The girl looked frightened.

Katie's body then flew up in the air, swaying violently back and forth until she floated mid air for a few seconds before she was slammed back down onto the ground. She landed with a loud thump.

"Excuse me...Don't touch anything but the wrappers." Hagrid pushed through us and lifted Katie off the cold ground and headed back to the castle to take her to the infirmary.

The five of us followed to go to McGonagall's office so that we could all be questioned about what we had just seen.

"Are you sure that she didn't have this when she arrived at The Three Broomsticks?" Professor McGonagall gave the frightened girl a stern look.

Professor Snape levitated a necklace with turquoise stones and twirled it around, examining it.

"I'm sure, Professor. She walked out of there with it, saying she had to deliver it to someone but she didn't say who. "

"Very well, thank you. you are free to go." She turned to the four of us as the girl left.

"Why is it always you three involved when there is trouble." The elder looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I've been asking myself that for six years now, Professor." Ron told her.

McGonagall turned to Snape. "Well?"

"Let's just say that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." He continued to levitate the necklace and then lowered it back down onto it's wrappings.

Harry jolted forward and shouted. "It was Malfoy!"

The three of us looked at him questioningly as the two Professors gave him a stern look. I couldn't believe my best friend was accusing my boyfriend of hexing Katie.

"That is a very serious accusation, Mr. Potter." McGonagall spoke up.

"Yes, a very serious accusation indeed, Potter." Snape stepped forward. "What is your evidence?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I...I just know."

"You...just know?" Snape drawled harshly. "Must be brilliant to be the Chosen One and have abilities only mortals could ever dream of possessing."

McGonagall stepped forward. "To your dormitories. All of you."

We nodded and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

I blinked the questioned Harry as we made our way back to our tower. "How can you accuse Draco of doing something like that?"

"Blimey Riley. Since when did you stand up for Malfoy, especially after what his father did at the Battle at the Ministry last year?" My brother looked wide eyed and surprised.

"I just have this feeling, Riley." Harry stated bluntly.

"Maybe you are just blinded by hatred." I looked down remembering what had happened last year and being part of the battle.

"Just relax Riley." Hermione told me. "I'm sure Harry is just acting on impulse." She whispered to me.

Arriving at the Gryffindor tower, I didn't even bother going into the portrait hold and into the common room. I decided that I was going to look for Draco and tell him what had just happened.

I felt that it _was_ the best thing to do.

You shall find out what happened at the battle next chapter. And I promise, next chapter you will not have to wait long for. I have it written, I just need to type it and post it.

I'm starting to get serious writers block so suggestions and reviews would be amazing!

Thank you for reading. It really means a lot to me.

Review and suggestions in 3...2...1...NOW! :) (Please and thank you!)


End file.
